


Our Dangerous Minds

by Winter_Elwood



Series: Steter Week 2019 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anchors, Awesome Laura Hale, Bad Alpha Laura Hale, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Empath Stiles Stilinski, Evil Gerard Argent, Evil Kate Argent, Laura Hale Lives, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Kate Argent, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01, Steter Week, Steter Week 2019, The Argent Family, The Bite was a Proposal, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Mates, but he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Elwood/pseuds/Winter_Elwood
Summary: A part of Stiles always knew this day would come when Peter Hale woke up and changed his world forever.





	Our Dangerous Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for falling a day behind.   
I swear I'll have the last one posted tomorrow.   
Thank you for being patient.   
Hope you Enjoy!

A part of Stiles always knew this day would come when Peter Hale woke up and changed his world forever. 

For six years he has been able to feel peter strongly if he didn’t actively cancel him out. It was almost overwhelming, the _anger,grief,pain,madness _hung over Stiles’ head like a darkness he couldn’t shake. 

The first two years after the Hale fire he ignored the emotions that seemed desperate for someone to notice them. He had his own problems to worry about, like making sure his father didn’t drink himself into an early grave and at the same time staying afloat as his fathers own emotions threatened to drag him down into the same hopelessness his father had fallen into.

It wasn’t until he stumbles across Peter during one of his panic attacks that he started to care. Being this close to Peter was overwhelming, the darkness was almost choking, but he could feel the intent and he knew those emotions weren’t directed at him despite him feeling them as his own. Being this close to Peter revealed more than just the _anger,grief,pain,madness_ beneath it was an almost unnoticeable feeling of _betrayal,sorrow,loneliness,why. _

When Stiles fled the room he knew he had to know what happened because there was clearly more at play here than just an electrical fire. He's felt people who have actually been in a fire caused by accident and not a single one felt the way Peter Hale did.

That was how he found out that Peter hasn't had a single visitor in the two years he's been in hospital care. Apparently, the two other survivors, Derek and Laura Hale, ran away to New York. Leaving their uncle behind.

Why would they run? If the fire was just an accident they wouldn't have run the way they did. But. If the fire was caused by someone else then perhaps that's why they ran. They were young when the fire happened, it would make sense for them to flee if they feared for their lives. Otherwise, they'd probably want to remain here in Beacon Hills to cling onto the last bits of their family as they went through the grieving process. And the survivors guilt they most likely had, lots and lots of survivors guilt.

But who would be after them and for what reason? the answer to that came much later.

_________________

Stiles doesn't find the answer to that question until a year later.

It was on the night of a full moon and Stiles had fallen asleep in Peter's visiting chair, reading the files he had slowly copied from his dad when a sudden burst of emotions from Peter woke him up.

He jerked up in alarm crowding over Peter, ready to call someone, only to gasp in shock. Peter was clearly still catatonic, but he also wasn't human anymore. His eyes glowing blue, and his face shifted to something that looked almost wolven.

While alarmed, suddenly he knew why the Hale family was targeted.

Obviously, with him being what he was, he knew of the supernatural, but he's never met one of the wolves who existing as the protectors of the supernatural. If the Hale family had been the ruling pack over Beacon County then that means someone targeted them purposefully.

He had some ideas of exactly what or who would target such a distinguished pack but he needed more information before he declared someone his prime suspect. Innocent until proven guilty as all that jazz.

However, more importantly, he needed to calm the borderline feral wolf on the bed. It took a bit but Stiles was able to slowly trickle the feeling of calm into Peter as to not alarm him and make him feel vulnerable. Or more vulnerable at least.

When Peter's features changed back to normal Stiles reached out to gently take his hand into his own. He didn't know if Peter was aware of the world outside of his head but he knew that wolves couldn't bear to be alone. He might not be Peter's pack but he can at least do this for him.

Eventually, he fell asleep holding Peter's hand, unaware of the emotions coming from Peter, a steady pulse of _calm,relief,pack?,mine?_ breaking through his usual state of being.

________________

Stiles made sure to visit Peter whenever he could, at least twice a week, always in close proximity now that he knew Peter was a wolf. There he would work on his files, research or homework. Before going about his day.

It took time but Stiles was able to assemble a substantial amount of condemning information about the Hale fire. It all traced back to a family by the name of Argent, more importantly, Kate Argent. She showed up one day as a student-teacher under the name Kathrine Silver, not very creative but it worked, there she purposefully got close to one Derek Hale. Who were most definitely a minor and her student, statutory rape anyone?. During this, she must have gotten all the information she needed to prevent the Hales from escaping the house.

She wasn't alone in doing this though, she had a number of people helping her. Hunters, criminals, normal people who could be bribed, she used whatever she could to make sure she got away scot-free. Only, not all the Hales were killed. Though, if Stiles wasn't part of the supernatural then he probably wouldn't be able to connect the dots.

What reason would a nice young pretty little blonde ever have to do such a horrible thing? Everyone believed her reasoning for leaving, apparently, her dad had a heart attack and she wanted to be there for him.

Which lead Stiles to Gerard Argent. If Kate was an evil crazy zealot hunter, then Gerard was the leader of the zealots. The first-grade psychopath, actually that was offensive to psychopaths, he was more Donald Trump but for hunters, if Donald Trump actively went around murdering everyone he didn't like.

So now he had all the culprits, but he knew they were not the type that he could just expect the police to handle. The Argents were an old wealthy white family, they could buy out anyone who went after them and suddenly Stiles would have a bunch of hunters after him.

Luckily the answer to his problems came one day at the beginning of summer.

___________________

There were many things Stile expected of this summer, dealing with Scott, taking care of his dad, taking care of Peter, and figuring out how to get rid of the Argents. Well, most of the Argents. Gerard's son Chris was found to be a hunter who followed the code to the letter. He was still racist, but less of slaughtering the innocents more of being suspicious of anything not human.

What he did not expect was finding himself deep within the forest on a full moon at night, chasing after a Peter who was giving off the feeling of intense _betrayal,pain,anger,madness. _He wouldn't let Peter do something he would regret in his madness.

Finally, he burst into a clearing to see Peter with his claws in a young woman, his eyes glowing red. Frantically he sent out a burst of fear into Peter, trying to drive him off. For a moment he thought it wasn't going to work when Peter growled at him but rather than attack he took off into the wood.

Rushing over to who he assumed was Laura Hale, why else would Peter feel so betrayed, and breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that she was still alive. The wounds were bad but it was clear that she gave up her spark in hopes that it would satisfy the one she abandoned. She would survive as long as Stiles slowed the bleeding until her healing started to kick in.

A call to his father ended up with stiles and Laura being escorted out of the forest an hour later. He knew his dad would ground him but he couldn't let Peter ruin his life.

He had grown attached to the wolf over the years, he wouldn't let him die. He knew what he would have to do to make sure every last Hale left made it out of this alive, and he knew Peter would come to him. High on the power coursing through him after so many years powerless.

_____________________

Stiles couldn't say he was surprised when he went to his room, after getting sent home by his dad, only to see a still bloody Peter perched on his bed. Red eyes glowing brightly in the darkness.

He knew why Peter was here. He knew that Peter was aware of his presence for the three years he was by Peter's side, was aware of what the files he worked on were about. This day would have come eventually, he was an empath after all. The emotions Peter emitted weren't exactly subtle, the constant _pack,mine,mate,mine. _

When Peter brought his wrist to his mouth and offered the bite, Stiles knew exactly what he was offering. The wrist wasn't the place you bit if you simply wanted a Beta after all.


End file.
